A cloud storage system based on a large-scale unified resource pool focuses on data storage and management, supports unified deployment of multiple services, efficiently use disks, reduces investment loss by means of on-demand supply, and effectively uses resources and reduces comprehensive energy consumption by means of reasonable scheduling.
In the prior art, a server that has a multi-core ARM processor and a few hard disks is adopted. For example, an ARM server based on a reduced instruction set computing (RISC for short) may give play to advantages of the ARM processor: low power consumption, high integration level, and low comprehensive costs.
However, in the case of the multi-core ARM processor with multiple hard disks in the prior art, an operating system runs on the multi-core processor, and when the operating system fails, failure granularity of the server is multiple hard disks. Furthermore, since a capacity of a single hard disk is large and input/output (I/O for short) throughput bandwidth is small, both data restoration amount and network transmission data amount grow exponentially, and failure recovery granularity is coarse, bringing large pressure to the system.